Better In Time
by jesswritergirl
Summary: When a girl knocked on the Salvatore boarding houses door, nobody expected her to say that she was Damon and Stefan's cousin. Especially not Damon or Stefan. But when she explains her circumstances, and why she's there, Stefan feels a draw to the girl. But he wishes he could save the same about his brother. **FULL SUMMERY INSIDE** Stories better than the summery, I promise.
1. Chapter 1 - Great Another One

_Summery_

_When a girl knocked on the Salvatore boarding houses door, nobody expected her to say that she was Damon and Stefan's cousin. Especially not Damon or Stefan. But when she explains her circumstances, and why she's there, Stefan feels a draw to the girl. But he wishes he could save the same about his brother. Damon doesn't want to look after a girl he's only known for two minutes. But when it comes down to this girl needing protection, Damon seems to be the first in line. _

Chapter 1 - Great. Another one.

**Authors note**

**Um, okay, I'm kinda new to . I'm not new to writing, fan fiction or any writing, but I'm new to publishing it so please, go easy. I'd love it if you reviewed, if anyone actually reads my stories but yeah, please do. But, if you are going to review, please be kind and criticize nicely. Constructively, if possible. **

**Yes, this is a Vampire Diaries fan fiction, because I just had a vision I don't know, I like the idea of the possibility of this happening. So, here we go. **

Chapter 1 - Great. Another one.

"There's something going on" Stefan sighs, looking around at the many people standing in the Salvatore's boarding house living room. "Well thank you for that riveting information, Brother" Damon says back, his eyes widening.

Stefan just sighs and realizes that getting any smart answers from his brother would take a miracle. But right now, he could do with a miracle. "The travellers, Elena and Stefan's visions. There has got to be a reasonable explanation" Caroline offers her opinion, even though there is no reason she had to speak.

"What if it was just the travellers?" Bonnie says, and there is a few murmurs of agreement. "It can't be. I highly doubt. I don't know" Elena frustratingly runs a hand through her hair, letting a sigh escape her lips. They are all tired, frustrated and worn out. Trying to figure out why this is all happening is a lot of work.

"Look guys, its 11pm, we're getting no where. We'll just sort it out in the morning. We need to get some rest, figure it out tomorrow" Jeremy says, seeming to be the only one with any sense. Before anyone can agree or disagree, there's a knock on the front door.

"You expecting anyone?" Enzo asks the numerous faces in the room, but everyone is asking each other the same question and everyone has the same answer "No" But the whispers die down as soon as Stefan makes his way to the door.

Everyone's eyes are on the door when it finally opens. There's no audible gasps, but everyone gasps mentally. There stands a pretty girl, with darkish brown hair and light blue eyes. Standing behind her is a small, black suitcase and a backpack is slung over her shoulder.

"Um, hello" Stefan manages to say. "You are?" The girl lightly laughs. "Molly" Damon obviously didn't appreciate her visit, his anger was radiating over the rest of the group. "Yeah, why are you here?" He shouts behind her, his arms slightly waving by his sides.

"Salvatore. Molly Salvatore" And that, my friends, was when the bomb went off.

"Please tell me this is a joke" Damon says again, this time his voice laced with disbelief. If you look closely enough you can notice the similarities between Damon, Molly and Stefan. Her hair was a much closer colour to Stefan's and her eyes much closer to Damon's.

"I apologize for landing such a big bombshell on you, at such an odd time of the day. But I'll explain" She says, a slight smile playing on her lips. Her accent dwells upon American and British, you can tell.

"Oh please do" Damon says again, loudly. No-one else in the house dares to speak. A few minutes ago the only Salvatore's they knew were Stefan and Damon but now, a young girl seems to be the third.

"Come in" Stefan says, holding the door open for the young girl. She comes in, placing her bags at the door. Once she's in, the door is shut and everyone is standing in front of her, she starts to speak.

"My name is Molly Rose Edith Salvatore. I was born to Lena Salvatore and Jamie Salvatore. Modern names for two very olden-type people. My Mother, has no concern for you at all but my Dad, well he's your cousin. Remember your Dads twin brother?" The girl asks. Damon looks at her in pure confusion but Stefan realises.

"Carlos?" She nods. "Yeah. Well your Uncle died." Stefan nods. "Yes. So, how are you here?" She smiles. "You're right, how am I here? Well, before he died he impregnated a witch, a powerful one at that. She, when finding out she was pregnant with a dead mans baby, made sure that she was going to have boy. A son, to carry on the Salvatore name. So, the only way to do that is to curse any Salvatore baby to be born on this line to be a boy. So her son met a witch and they had a son who met a witch and had a son. It goes on like that all the way to me"

"You're a girl" Damon says. Molly chuckles. "Yes, Uncle Damon, I am. And that's the thing, I don't know why." Damon flinches slightly when she calls him 'Uncle' but otherwise takes in what she's saying.

"So that's why you're here? Because you want to know why the curse thing didn't work on you?" She looks at the ground. "Not quite. My Mom and Dad died. Car accident. Oh, I forgot to mention that every man in the family is a vampire" Everybody's eyes go wide.

"You forgot?" Damon says. But, then Stefan realises something. "Wait, but vampires cannot reproduce?" He states to her. "Sorry. And, yes vampires cannot reproduce. Not without a spell. A spell that every witch who married a Salvatore possesses. It's somewhere, hidden. My Mom used to tell me about it, but never where it's hidden, who can actually do it. I don't know. But it exists. Because I'm sitting here. I'm a witch, with Vampire flaws. I can compell, but I do not need blood to survive. But I can drink it, without being disgusted."

Everybody stares. "So you're a witchy vampire thing?" Damon says and Molly laughs. "Yeah. And I'm your only living relative, and now you're my only living-dead relative and I need you." He sees her eyes, which he knows are telling the truth.

"Okay, you can stay. But a few more questions first" Molly rolls her eyes but cooperates. "Can you live forever?" Is the first. "I don't know. None of the men in the family ever have. They kill themselves when they're wives die"

"Have you got powers?"

"Yes, Damon, I have. Do you want to see?"

Molly opens her palms and takes a long breath. Then, whispering inaudible words under her breath, she moves the small glass right across the table and straight into the open fire.

"So, you're powerful?" Bonnie asks, the first time anyone other than Stefan and Damon had spoken. Molly shrugs. "My Mom was, very. She used to go round the house lighting candles with her bare hands and moving things from room to room through walls. She was amazing. I can't do that, I can move it. But not through walls. I can open doors, but my Mum, well she could blow them right off."

Molly looks around at everyone. She knows Damon, Stefan and recognises Elena. Then there is some guy who looked a little foreign and daunting. Next to him is Bonnie. A witch, or a former one, she guesses. Another boys arm was slung around her small waist. He looks a lot like Elena, perhaps a brother? After that is a blonde haired girl who dresses a little preppy and is pretty but is looking at her in confusion. Utter confusion. Then, standing right next to her is a blonde haired guy, who is bulky but doesn't seem to be any kind of supernatural creature. Wow. He fits in well. And finally, a dark haired, tanned guy stands next to the other blonde haired guy with his eyes permanently fixed on Molly.

"So, basically we've got a minor on our hands who seems to be able to move things and is a vampire-witch. Wow. Our life is complicated" The dark haired guy speaks. "Shut up Tyler" Someone says back to him, and Molly realises that his name is Tyler.

"I know you probably don't want to look after some sixteen year old high-schooler but I've kind of compelled the woman who does the next-in-kin things to put me down for Mystic Falls, and to take my name off the list of people who need extra care" Stefan nods, realising that this girl actually needs their help.

"Okay" Stefan says, looking her in the eyes. Molly smiles and it makes Stefan smiles too. Maybe having a girl around, one they actually need to care for, might be fun?

Oh, and a little dangerous.

**Um, thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Like probably today, or tomorrow? I don't know. Please review/fave, it would mean a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Enemies? You have Enemies?

Chapter 2 - Enemies? You have enemies?

The night goes fast, and before you know it, it is the morning. Molly wakes up in a white room which is plain but pretty vintage. Its gorgeous. She wait's a moment, just looking at the ceiling, thinking how fast things had changed.

Yesterday, she was still mourning the loss of her parents and doubted that she would ever actually find her cousins. Or Uncles would be the more appropriate word. But, we're not going to go into family history, she thought.

Slipping out of her bed, she walks out of the room and down the stairs. She has no idea where she's actually going, but she continues to walk anyway. When she finally gets down the stairs, she walks back into the room where she'd met everyone last night.

Everybody had left pretty soon after she had arrived. Damon didn't want to believe that she was actually related to him, and Stefan was pretty scared that he would go all killer again. Molly was pretty afraid too, so she left Stefan to sort his brother out and she went to the room Stefan had told her to settle into.

"Morning" A voice knocks her out of her thoughts. She flinches a little when the person speaks, thinking that its Damon at first but is reassured when Stefan walks around the corner.

She smiles lightly at him before he speaks again. "You thought I was Damon, right?" She nods, and then asks "How did you know?" He smiles back at her. "You seemed afraid of him, slightly, last night. I can see that we're related, kiddo" She laughs at his comment. "Really? You're afraid of him?" But before Stefan could reply someone else did.

"No, but he's afraid of what I can do" And with that Damon storms past, knocking Molly slightly into Stefan's body.

* * *

"Did you have to do that?" Stefan asks his brother, as they both sat in the room with the fire blazing. "No, I didn't. But it looked good for effect" He chuckles, downing another shot of Vodka.

"She's sixteen, Damon, and our only living relative, so don't hurt her. She's afraid of you, because you haven't exactly got the best track record with people in general have you?" Damon laughs. "No. But I don't want a living relative to mess our lives up. We have enough problems, I don't need a child witch who is the unnatural spawn of a vampire who is the spawn of our Uncle"

Stefan just glares. "Damon, get over it. She's here. And we have the responsibility of looking after her. You did great job with Jeremy. Now do the same with her."

Damon pours another shot of vodka, and then downs it. "A good job? I've done a terrible job. He's basically failing high school because he's been dragged into this world. If any of you actually cares about this girl, you'll realise that the best thing for her would to be as far away from me as possible" Stefan rolls his eyes but gives in.

"Fine, Damon, leave her. But if it comes down to her needing protecting, I'm counting on you to help. Because there is something, a tiny fiber of you, that shows that you actually care about her" And with that, he walks out, leaving Damon to think about what he said alone, with a half-full bottle of Vodka.

* * *

When Elena stops back at the place she has called home for so long, she is wondering whether Molly, the new Salvatore, was still in the house. "Stefan?" She calls at the door as she walks in but there's no answer.

But instead of Stefan or Damon (because he would answer to 'Stefan' anyways) answering, the young girl Elena had met for the first time last night came bundling down the stairs.

"Hey" The girl, Molly, says, nervous under Elena's gaze. "Hello" Elena replies, trying to reassure her that she is alright. "Where's Stefan? Damon? Are they here?" Molly shakes her head. "No, they left an hour ago I guess. Stefan didn't want to leave me alone, he called someone called Caroline but she was kind of busy so I assured him I would be alright on my own. He should be back soon, he said he wouldn't be long" Molly rambles, causing Elena to smile.

"He should have called me, I'm free. Are you hungry? Lets go to The Grill" Elena suggests and Molly beams.

When they get to the grill, Elena takes Molly to small table towards the back of the restaurant. "Order anything, its fine" Molly laughs but orders a small meal, whereas Elena doesn't order anything.

"I ate earlier" Elena reassures when Molly raises a questioning eyebrow when the waitress came over to take their order. Molly nods, understanding. "I know you have a problem" Molly says out of the blue, when she is halfway through her meal.

"What do you mean?" Elena curiously asks. Molly takes another forkful of her food. "The travellers? I know you've got a problem. I could help, you know?" Elena looks at her for a moment, but then realises what the girl said.

"Really? But you don't know what the problem is?" Molly laughs. "You and Stefan have been having sexual, weird dreams about each other and what it would be like in the future, right?" Elena blushes lightly but nods.

"There must be some reason why. But I think I know why" She takes another fork-full of food and eats it. "Go on" Molly chuckles lightly and puts her cutlery down.

"You destroyed one of the last doppelgangers, the last, sorry. The universe is trying to draw you and Stefan together, because you are the only two that can truly be together now." Elena furrows her eyebrows.

"So we're sired to each other?" Elena says, thinking she has cracked it. But, Molly shakes her head. "No. I don't know what it is. But its definitely not siring." Elena nods and takes out her phone, leaving Molly to eat her food in peace. But when Elena opens her phone, she sees its dead.

* * *

When Stefan and Damon get back to the house, they expect Molly to be sitting in her room or exploring the ancient house that belongs to her ancestors.

But when they get there, they can't seem to find her. "Molly?" Stefan calls out, but there's no answer. Panic starts to set in. "Moll?" He calls again, but as he thought, she's not there.

"Damon. She's gone" He screams, but Damon seems calm, and a little, um, relieved? "No, she's probably asleep" He says but doesn't fully believe it. He races up the stairs until he reaches her room, but he's met with an empty room. Hollow and silent. _He expected it. _

"Is she there?" Stefan asks, but he knows the answer anyway. "No" Then it is silent until the front door opens. Stefan runs slowly to the door, hoping its her. But Caroline just strolls in and looks in confusion at his worried face.

"Hey, I'm fine. Why do you look so worried?" She asks. Damon rolls his eyes but Stefan answers. "Molly, she's missing" Caroline doesn't know the girl, personally that is, but she realises that Stefan actually cares about her, or has grown to and Damon isn't far off.

"I'll text Elena now. She might know something. I feel so bad now. I should've come over and babysat or something. I'm sorry" She says to them, but Stefan isn't listening and Damon couldn't care less.

Caroline texts Elena, but gets no reply. She thinks nothing of it, there is no reason for her to. Elena is a grown woman, she could be back on campus for all Caroline knows. It's starting to get dark when the door opens again.

Stefan is still pacing, back and forth whilst Damon drowns his sorrows in a glass of Bourbon. As soon as they hear the front door click Stefan looks eagerly, hoping that the girl will come through the door.

"Oh, hi" Molly drags out when she sees the three people who are staring at the door. "Molly" Stefan says before he engulfs the small girl in his arms. She's confused, you can tell.

"Um, hello, Stefan. What's going on?" She manages to say. "You were missing" Stefan says, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I was with Elena" She motions to the older girl next to her. "At the grill. Getting some food. Why? Where did you think I was?" Molly chuckles and Stefan smiles lightly.

"Kidnapped. Dead. I don't know" Molly laughs, like full on laughs, before saying. "I'm fine, Uncle Stefan, I'm fine. Alive. Well. And healthy. But I feel very honoured that you were so worried" She walks back into Stefan's embrace. She feels safe there. And it has been a while since she has felt safe.

* * *

Night comes fast but Molly can't sleep. She thinks back to the time when her Mum and Dad would come into the room, before she slept, and whisper good night to her. Her mother would come in and maybe make some feathers fly around her room, it sent Molly straight to sleep. Molly sometimes will make feathers fly around her room, but mostly it was too painful to think about.

Molly flings her feet out of bed and pads down stairs. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a small glass that Damon normally uses for his alcoholic beverages and fills it up with water.

As she takes a sip, someone knocks her out of her thoughts. "You should have left a note today" Somebody says. Molly whips her body around so she can see the person. "We wouldn't have been so worried" She sees the person and sighs when she realises its Damon.

"Didn't think you'd care, Damon" He clenches his fists but releases them before Molly sees. "Because Damon, I turned up out of the blue, unannounced, unexpected. And you hated it, I know. And I'm sorry. But it was either here, or being killed by my enemies or people who don't like me"

Damon looks at the girl, who was revealing more about herself to him without even realising. "Enemies? You have enemies?" Her face shows pure shock for a moment, but then she realises that she had told Damon about some of her darkest fears. _Her enemies. _

"No. Not really. Okay, maybe. But I'm a vampire witch person who can move things and doesn't fit in. Of course people dislike me. People who dislike you, dislike me." Damon looks at the girl and studies her for a second.

They have their similarities, he'll give her that. But that's because his father and Uncle were twins, identical almost. So they share some of the same features. Her eyes are almost the same colours as his.

"We're a dysfunctional family, Molly, but you get used to it" She looks at him with small wide eyes, when he calls her family but masks it as soon as it comes on her face. She's a lot like him, Damon thinks. The way she can mask her true emotions so quickly.

"I've had sixteen years to get used to it and I'm still not okay with it. But it's alright. Sometimes. When your only family doesn't hate you" She says, slightly glaring at Damon.

He's surprised at her sudden outburst. She goes to push past her to go back to her room but Damon grabs her shoulder, trying hard not to inflict pain on her.

"I don't hate you, Molly. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you. We're family, remember?" Molly nods, pursing her lips. Then she shrugs his grip off her and walks back upstairs, leaving Damon to shut the light off and follow her to bed.

When he gets up the stairs, he sees Molly's door is slightly open. The light is off and there is no sound coming from there. He pushes the door ever so slightly, avoiding a loud creak. When he looks in, she's fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Molly" He whispers. "I-" But he stops himself and shuts the door, before he says anything else.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews left on the last chapter, they inspired me to write a longer one this time. This is slightly boring, I am sorry. Next chapter will be slightly dramatic. I hope you enjoyed and please, review/fave/follow because it means so, so much! -Jess. **


End file.
